1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which protects electrical cables from damage and, in particular, to a modular cable crossover device which has multiple, large area cable recesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to protect electrical cables, utility lines, etc. exposed to vehicular or pedestrian traffic on streets, sidewalks, or other places has been recognized in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,356 to Strohm et al. discloses a utility crossover device which comprises a mat composed of resilient material, such as rubber. One side of the pad is provided with a plurality of longitudinal slots for carrying utility lines such as cables, pipes, hose, etc. The pads are formed in sections adapted to be handled by one person and are arranged to be placed adjacent each other to form a crossover of any desired extent. Ramp portions are formed on the outermost edges of the crossover device. Although the Strohm et al. device has advantages associated therewith, one of the disadvantages associated therewith is that the rubber material is relatively heavy and compressible and thus unable to support relatively heavy loads. In addition, the device is relatively expensive and bulky in size.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,186 and 3,965,967 to Jentzsch et al. disclose a portable crossover device made of high strength elastomeric material which includes a single U-shaped channel or recess and a stripped insert of elastomeric material placed over the cable to prevent debris from damaging the cable. The crossover has ramps on each side thereof to engage a vehicle.
Cable crossover devices sold by Peterson Systems International, Salt Lake City, Utah, under the trademark Hiperthane comprises models having four or five cable channels, an interlocking system for joining device sections and apertures for storing gripping handles. Although the Hiperthane crossover devices perform well, there are disadvantages associated with their use. For example, the interlock system used is not strong enough to both prevent failure after extended use and flexing between adjacent modular sections. In addition, the cable channels are relatively small in area, therefore limiting the size and/or number of the cables which can be protected. Further, the surfaces of the ramp portions are relatively slick or slippery, therefore providing a poor gripping surface for the vehicles or other pieces of equipment which have to traverse the crossover. Also, the handle aperture covers tend to become lost or not used, increasing the risk that a person's shoe heel, for example, could be caught in the aperture, causing the person to be injured. Finally, the lid, or cover, protecting the cable recesses is difficult to open to gain access to the recesses.
It should be noted at this point that the device described above is utilized in various industries and different names have become associated with the same device. For example, in the entertainment and electrical industries, the term utilized is "cable crossover". In the lighting and staging industries, the term "cable bridges" is utilized. Sound companies, on the other hand, use the term "cable ramps".
What is therefore desired is to provide a crossover device for protecting cables which is relatively inexpensive, wherein the modular portions lock together relatively easily to decrease the flexing between modular sections, wherein the cable recesses have an area to enclose larger sized cables or more than one cable and wherein the device lid is easily opened to allow access to the cable recesses and is permanently secured to the device and will fasten down in the closed position.